Метроид Прайм (существо)
:Это статья о существе Метроид Прайм. Для информации об одноименной игре см. статью Metroid Prime. :У этого термина есть и другие значения, см. Metroid Prime (значения). (первоначальное название, данное Космическими Пиратами в североамериканской версии ''Metroid Prime - ) - сильно мутировавший под воздействием больших количеств Фазона Метроид, являющийся финальным боссом одноименной игры, а также главным антагонистом всей [[Metroid Prime Trilogy|трилогии Metroid Prime]]. Место его происхождения неизвестно, однако точно известно, что он был Хранителем Левиафана на планете Таллон IV.Арт-буклет Metroid Prime Trilogy: Добравшись до Кратера, Самус сталкивается с Метроидом Прайм - Метроидом, мутировавшим в ужасного монстра после поглощения им огромного количества Фазоновой энергии из Фазонового Ядра. Метроид Прайм, выступающий Хранителем Фазонового Ядра, нападает на Самус, и закипает яростная битва. История В пророчестве Чозо говорилось о том, что однажды во вновь обретенный ими мир Таллона IV вселится великое зло. Это зло, названное ими Червем, будет пожирать планету изнутри, источая Великий Яд, пока великий Защитник не избавит планету от этого зла.Знания Чозо "Червь": Пророчества говорят о пришествии Червя. Рожденный паразитами, выношенный в ядовитом чреве, Червь растет, пожирая планету изнутри, пока весь мир не начнет загнивать. Слова провидцев указывают на то, что там, в недрах мира, таится и грызет его Червь. Явился он со звезд, отравив Таллон своим Великим Ядом. Нам остается только наблюдать, как растет Червь, наблюдать и ждать. Ибо пророчества вещают и о великом Защитнике, том, кто избавит мир от зла. Близятся последние дни. Не наша ли Новорожденная - тот Защитник, о котором говорили провидцы? Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, дабы поддержать ее, ибо она наследует нам так же, как наследует древние доспехи и оружие нашего народа. Спустя многие годы после изречения этого пророчества Чозо достигли расцвета, живя в мире и спокойствии своего мира; их тела исчезли, а их духовные сущности перешли в новую плоскость бытия. Еще через несколько лет после достижения Чозо процветания сбылось пророчество: Левиафан с планеты Фааз врезался в Таллон IV и начал источать Фазон, исключительно ядовитое и мутагенное вещество. Фазон проник глубоко в почву Таллона IV и в организмы его обитателей, разрушил его экосистему и вызвал невероятные мутации тех, кто смог выдержать его ядовитое воздействие. Она оказал воздействие и на остатки Чозо, в результате чего их сознание вновь вернулось к другой стороне реальности. Увидев, что зло разрушает их бывший дом, Чозо вернулись на планету и построили храм, названный ими Колыбелью, в котором они заточили Левиафана и остановили дальнейшее распространение Фазона.Знания Чозо "Колыбель": Вопли этой гибнущей земли вырвали нас, Чозо, из сонного оцепенения, и теперь мы блуждаем, словно призраки, в то время как Великий Яд проникает в древа и воды, пожирая все живое. Некоторые существа выжили, но теперь их огромные тела стали такими же безобразными и дурными, как и та сила, что упала с небес. Вскоре падет и сердце планеты, а после этого и мы - не спасут даже наши призрачные тела. Уже многие Чозо истаяли и ушли в неизведанное. Великий Яд не похож ни на одно из тех видений, что мы предвидели в нашем измерении. Он безжалостно пожирает все, выгрызая нашу жизнь, как бы она ни цвела, и заражая все, что не может убить. Так же погибнем и мы. Наша единственная надежда находится в Колыбели, храме, который, как мы надеемся, станет узилищем для этой мерзости. Он почти построен и нависает на местом падения метеора, непроглядного сердца этого разливающегося зла. Если мы успеем закончить его до того, как последнего из нас унесет безумие или смерть, то у этого мира еще останется шанс. Если же нет, мы все обречены. Для обеспечения неприкосновенности храма, а также для того, чтобы дать возможность предреченному пророчеством Защитнику попасть в Кратер Левиафана, они создали и разбросали по всей планете двенадцать Артефактов, названных ими Шифром и выполнявших роль ключей.Знания Чозо "Узилище": Мир живых существ чужд нам, так долго пребывавшим на границах времени и пространства. Мы, Чозо, понимаем теперь, что уже не сможем вернуться в наше пространство, пока Великий Яд проникает в планету все глубже и глубже. Это крадущееся зло такое сильное, что наша воля рассыпается в прах, а сознание отказывается принимать его. И поэтому сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно, мы выставляем свой последний дозор. Мы начали строить храм, в который заключим эту тьму: в сердце его мы поместим Шифр, мистический замок, питаемый энергией двенадцати Артефактов; мы, Чозо, дадим ему столько крепости, сколько сможем собрать из своих эфирных тел. Но даже когда мы закончим, может стать уже слишком поздно. Колыбель, воздвигнутая усилиями Чозо, остановила лишь основной удар Фазона; теперь Таллон IV медленно умирал от постепенно растекающегося по всем закоулкам планеты яда. Чозо с горечью поняли, что планета обречена на гибель - если не появится предреченный пророчеством Защитник и не спасет ее. Став бесплотными духами средь реального мира, они приобрели недоступное прочим ощущение времени - теперь им были открыты одновременно прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Благодаря такому переплетенному восприятию времени Чозо смогли увидеть своего приемного Птенца - Самус, которая кралась сквозь коридоры пещер в недрах планеты, выслеживая своего врага. Предположив, что именно она и станет Защитником Чозо, они оставили в разных местах планеты дополнительные модули для ее Энергетического Костюма, надеясь, что однажды она выполнит пророчество и спасет планету от смерти. Через некоторое время многие Чозо были заражены Фазоном. Те, кто смог устоять перед Великим Ядом, назвали зараженных Обращенными, потому что те в ненависти разрушали все, что попадалось им на глаза, включая их бывших сородичей; их главной целью стало уничтожение Шифра и дальнейшее распространение Фазона. Наконец на планету высадились Космические Пираты; постепенно они нашли и Шифр, и часть Артефактов, назначение которых они пытались понять, но безуспешно. Они попытались взорвать Колыбель, названную ими Храмом Артефактов, но вновь без успеха. Позже они обнаружили Фазон и после того, как их Ученая Группа открыла уникальные способности этого вещества, начали его добычу из недр планеты. Пиратские ученые ставили эксперименты по воздействию Фазона на местную флору и фауну; впоследствии они проводили аналогичные эксперименты с Метроидами и даже с представителями своего собственного вида. По мере роста потребности в Фазоне Пираты начали искать пути, которыми можно было бы обойти Шифр, и даже пытались пробурить шахту под Храмом Артефактов. И эта их попытка закончилась ничем, хотя теперь они выяснили, что Шифр создает преграждающее силовое поле, проникнуть сквозь которое Пираты не могли. Тем не менее Пиратам удалось засечь следы огромного живого существа, которое жило внутри Кратера и быстро пожирало в достатке имевшийся там концентрированный Фазон. Этим существом был ни кто иной, как Метроид Прайм. Данные Пиратов thumb|Неиспользованное сканированное изображение экзоскелета Метроида Прайм, присутствующее в [[Metroid Prime/Галерея#Галерея 2/Биологическая галерея|галерее концепт-арта.]] В соответствии с Данными Космических Пиратов из оригинальной североамериканской версии Metroid Prime для GameCube, Метроида Прайм обнаружила в одной из пещер Кратера бригада шахтеров. Метроид быстро расправился с ними, однако отрядам безопасности и охранным роботам удалось справиться с ним и запереть в пещере. После этого Пираты начали исследовать это существо, которому они дали кодовое название , и в результате исследований выяснили, что оно генетически идентично Метроиду, но существенно "эволюционировавшему". Оно могло бесконечно поглощать Фазон, который не производил на него никакого отрицательного действия. Оно постоянно росло и со временем начало проявлять признаки психотического поведения, возможно, из-за постоянного потребления Фазона.Данные Космических Пиратов "Метроид Прайм": Недавно в одной из пещер бригадой шахтеров был обнаружен опытный объект Z-d, ниже именуемый Метроид Прайм. Он быстро уничтожил шахтеров, но через некоторое время был изолирован бойцами охраны и роботами. После изоляции Метроида Прайм мы смогли начать его исследование. Результаты оказались ошеломляющими. Генетически он идентичен Метроидам, но на очень высоком уровне развития. Он демонстрирует способность к неограниченному поглощению Фазона, причем у него совершенно отсутствует обычная в этих случаях Фазоновая дегенерация. Он постоянно увеличивается в размерах, однако, хотя он несколько раз проявлял признаки психоза, установленное нами защитное низкотемпературное поле продолжает сдерживать его. Разрешение на дальнейшие исследования Метроида Прайм получено. Пиратам удалось заключить Метроида Прайм в анабиотический резервуар. В комнате, где стоял этот резервуар, находилась большая партия Фазона, и монстр, почуяв его, разбил резервуар и проглотил весь Фазон. Ему также удалось вобрать в себя несколько пушек и защитных систем, оставшихся от погибших охранников, после чего он направил все это оружие против Космических Пиратов. Охране вновь удалось заключить Метроида Прайм под стражу, но отобрать у него свое вооружение не удалось, так как оно стало единым целым с телом монстра.Данные Космических Пиратов "Побег Прайма": Вырвавшийся было на свободу объект Метроид Прайм вновь заключен под стражу. Согласно рапортам, сквозь стекло анабиотического резервуара он почувствовал большую партию необработанного Фазона, находившуюся в лаборатории, и, проявив невероятную силу, разбил стекло и вырвался наружу. Метроид Прайм проглотил весь Фазон и, кроме него, несколько экземпляров оружия и защитных систем, принадлежавших погибшим бойцам охраны. Поглощение этих несъедобных объектов не оказало на него никакого отрицательного эффекта - напротив, вновь полученное таким путем оружие он обратил против нас. Когда нам удалось усмирить его, мы попытались извлечь поглощенное оружие обратно, однако без вреда для Метроида Прайм этого сделать не удалось - все вооружение стало теперь частью его тела. Командование заинтересовалось вновь обнаруженной способностью и приказало без промедления приступить к дальнейшим исследованиям. Такая способность к ассимиляции оружия может объяснить, как Метроид Прайм превратился в Темную Самус после поглощения им Фазонового Костюма, отобранного у Самус. Постепенно все поглощенное Метроидом Прайм оружие полностью слилось с его организмом, дав ему необычайно прочную броню и мощный защитный экран.Данные Космических Пиратов "Мутации Прайма": В пещерах, образовавшихся в месте падения метеора, продолжает питаться и расти Метроид Прайм. Его голод не знает пределов. После того, как мы обнаружили его, были замечены неожиданные результаты мутаций в его строении - так, на его внешних покровах образовалось бронированное покрытие, а на теле образовались механические наросты, создающие защитные экраны. Эти экраны делают его неуязвимым для большинства нашего оружия, однако, благодаря сбою при мутации, для некоторых видов оружия он все же остается уязвимым. Тем не менее, он компенсирует уязвимость быстрой сменой типа защиты. Последние его мутации очень беспокоят бойцов охраны: по их мнению, совсем скоро Метроид Прайм сможет исправить эти генетические дефекты и станет совершенно неуязвимым для любого оружия. Если это произойдет, то сдержать его станет практически невозможно. В последующих версиях игры (а именно, в версии для PAL региона, в японской версии и в версиях для Wii) Космические Пираты на Таллоне IV только подозревали о присутствии внутри сдерживающего поля Колыбели какого-то огромного существа, поглощающего Фазон.Данные Космических Пиратов "Кратер": Поиски точки входа в кратер в очередной раз закончились неудачей. Его защищает непроницаемый энергетический щит неизвестного происхождения, и все попытки прорыть сквозь него туннель оказались бесплодными. Чем более очевидно наше бессилие в этом вопросе, тем более существенными становятся обнаруженные нами недавно сигналы о наличии жизни, исходящие из глубин кратера. Анализ этих сигналов показывает, что там растет огромное существо, поглощающее невероятное количество Фазона из Фазонового ядра в центре кратера. Это открытие делает необходимость проникновения в кратер вдвойне важным - это не только проложит нам путь к огромным запасам Фазона внутри кратера, но и приведет к этому существу, чем бы оно ни являлось. Эта версия событий стала канонической, так как именно она изложена в последней версии игры, вошедшей в сборник Metroid Prime Trilogy. Считалось, что Пираты не могут проникнуть сквозь сдерживающее поле Шифра, однако в Данных Пиратов североамериканской версии подразумевается, что им удалось это сделать. В всех региональных версиях игры для Wii используются канонические данные. Официальные данные Записи Журнала Данные сканирования ;Пещера Зарождения, Фааз :"Эти обломки панциря идентичны существу, которое встречалось тебе в Кратере Таллона IV." Прибытие Самус thumb|300px|Samus encountering Metroid Prime within the Impact Crater. When Samus arrived on Tallon IV, the planet was significantly corrupted by Phazon. She explored the planet, exterminating many of the corrupted creatures and destroying the Space Pirate base. She eventually collected the twelve Chozo Artifacts and gained access to the Impact Crater, though she had to fight off Мета Ридли beforehand. Inside, instead of the normal blue Phazon seen throughout the planet, Красный Фазон could be seen. This Phazon was 86% stronger than normal Phazon, strong enough to mutate Metroids into Делящийся Метроидs, and to cause damage to Samus' suit, despite the protection given by the Phazon Suit. As she progressed through the Impact Crater, she encountered Metroid Prime. Сражение Samus' battle with Metroid Prime is the last in the game. Metroid Prime has two forms. When scanning Metroid Prime, a close-up of a visor-like part at the top of its armored form reveals its Core form inside the exoskeleton, as it bears some resemblance to it and the fact that the face is missing from the exoskeleton in the second part of the battle. Форма Экзоскелета The first form of Metroid Prime is completely encased in a thick black carapace, save for its glowing red eyes. It uses a shielding system where the color of the (initially) grayish-white markings on its body indicate what beam is its weakness. The same can be said of the color and nature of the beam it fires from its massive maw (which spans the bottom of its entire carapace). Purple represents the Волновой Луч, blue-white represents the Ледяной Луч, red represents the Плазменный Луч, and yellow represents the Энергетический Луч. Samus must switch to the beam (or beam combo) required and fire at Metroid Prime's human-like visage to damage it. After a set amount of damage, Metroid Prime will retaliate by closing the lid where its visage is exposed before attempting to ram Samus, which she can avoid by entering Морфо-Шар form and rolling into grooves in the ground under the creature. It will also attack with Ultrafrigid Breath, Multi-Missiles, Snare Beams, and Particle Wave Projectors. As Metroid Prime takes more damage, it retreats into deeper caverns, using stronger and stronger attacks as it goes. Its movements and attacks become progressively more erratic as well, as it will shift screens more frequently and its attacks become more unpredictable. Eventually, it crawls toward one final pit and falls, and Samus follows it. Форма Ядра thumb|300px|Внутренняя сущность Метроида Прайм When Samus lands, she finds Metroid Prime's exoskeleton open with its top missing and the armor plating oozing Phazon. Metroid Prime flies out of the cast-off body in its second form, the core essence of Metroid Prime. In its second form, Metroid Prime is only vulnerable to pure Phazon. Aside from the humanoid face, the creature now somewhat resembles a six-tentacled squid with highly developed nuclei, similar to a Метроид-Охотник and (especially) a Фазоновый Метроид, though more brain-like in appearance. It will use its tentacles to shoot waves of energy throughout the room which Samus must jump over to avoid, and it will spawn various species of Metroid. There are several ways for Samus to deal with the Metroids: she can use a Power Bomb to kill them, she can run past them and use the Фазоновый Луч to kill them, or she can resort to standard Metroid-killing tactics and use the Ледяной Луч to freeze them, then shatter them with a Ракета. However, this last tactic only works the first two times Prime spawns Metroids; afterwards, it only creates Делящийся Метроидs. Whenever it creates a Metroid, Metroid Prime will also create a small pool of Phazon. After Metroid Prime creates a pool of Phazon, it may disappear from the Combat Visor and must be tracked with either the Thermal Visor or X-Ray Visor. With the use of the Фазоновый Костюм, Samus can stand on these pools and enter Hyper-Mode. She can then fire Phazon at Metroid Prime by the use of the Фазоновый Луч, greatly damaging it. Eventually, it will completely destabilize. thumb|The creature's humanoid 'face'. Once Samus has defeated Metroid Prime's second form, it morphs into an odd-looking blob, similar to a Метроид or a X-Ядро from Metroid Fusion. Tentacles will come out of it and grab Samus, pulling her towards it. Samus pulls back, and is eventually separated from her Phazon Suit, which is pulled into what remains of the Metroid Prime. This leaves her in her Гравикостюм. All other sources of Phazon in the general vicinity explodes, causing the entire cavern to collapse. She calls in her ship using the obscure controls on her arm cannon, and leaps from the collapsing structure onto her hovering gunship. Темная Самус thumb|250px|Темная Самус Despite Samus killing Metroid Prime and causing the cavern to collapse, the "Worm" was reborn. With the absorption of the Фазоновый Костюм, and pieces of Samus' DNA, Metroid Prime was able to reconstruct itself into a body similar to Samus'. Because Dark Samus was once Metroid Prime, she is technically a Metroid. She could travel across the reaches of space and was more powerful than ever before. Following her rebirth, she also seemed to exhibit intelligence at an almost human level. This sentience also made her far deadlier than the simple beast she used to be. She was dubbed "Темная Самус" due to the dark color of her suit and her malevolent nature. Space Pirates called her the "Dark Hunter" because the Space Pirates mistook Dark Samus for the original Samus, whom they already called "The Hunter". Samus learns of this in a Space Pirate facility during the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus is supposedly defeated for good in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Теория происхождения thumb|300px|Концепт-арт экзоскелета Despite the Prime subseries being over, Metroid Prime's origin was never fully explained. According to Page 3 of the Art Booklet packaged with Metroid Prime Trilogy, Metroid Prime was originally a Метроиды|Metroid that became corrupted by absorbing Phazon from the Фазоновое Ядро (существо) present inside the Leviathan that impacted Tallon IV. Based on this information, one may conclude that the Leviathan attracted a Metroid into its body after landing. However, there is no Знания Чозо on Tallon IV which states the existence of a single Metroid living among the peaceful race during their reign, leading to another conclusion: the Metroid that would become the Phazon Core's guardian was among the specimens brought to the planet by Space Pirates many years later. Evidence supporting this are the scans read on Pirate computer monitors detailing events of Metroids escaping captivity on several occasions. However, the reworked Pirate Data in later versions of the game firmly established the marauding race's inability to bypass the Cradle's impenetrable containment field, seemingly making it impossible for any outsider to enter the Impact Crater unless one had the 12 Artifacts to the Chozo Temple. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption introduced the existence of several Metroid mutants, all resulting from Метроид Таллонаs being heavily exposed to Phazon. Two of these, the Фазоновый Метроид and one of its branching stages of evolution, the Прыгающий Метроид, are directly reminiscent of Metroid Prime's Core Essence and exoskeleton, respectively. The Phazon Metroid can phase out of existence to become intangible in a similar fashion to Prime's core form, allowing it to traverse through both solid surfaces and weapons fire unhindered. The Hopping Metroid can no longer fly or phase in and out, but has gained an exoskeleton and legs, all akin to Prime's flightless armored form. Due to these similarities, it is largely believed that the Metroid on Tallon IV which became the Prime creature followed the same stages of evolutions/mutations witnessed in Corruption, and that the Phazon Metroid's defining characteristic of phasing through barriers is what allowed it to bypass the Cradle's force field. Additionally, the loss of abilities seen in the Hopping Metroid potentially explains Metroid Prime's imprisonment inside the Impact Crater. Further evidence is the remains of exoskeletons with an uncanny resemblance to Prime's inside the Пещера Зарождения on Фааз, prior to the final battle with Dark Samus. These seemingly molted husks imply that several Metroid Primes have indeed evolved from Metroid mutants also present on the planet. Interesting to note as well is the early concept art of Metroid Prime in the above right image, sharing features with both its final rendition and Hopping Metroids, with the surrounding environment resembling the inside of a Leviathan with its numerous optical organs. In summary, Metroid Prime is theorized to have once been a Larval Metroid from either Зебес or SR388, converting into a Tallon Metroid when it was brought over to Tallon IV by Space Pirates for their Phazon experiments. It later escaped and exposed itself to heavy doses of radiation from the mutagen, transforming it into a Phazon Metroid. Instinctively, it sought out more sustenance to quench its relentless hunger, bringing it to the impact site of the Leviathan where concentrated Phazon was located. Using its unique ability, it phased through the Chozo Temple's otherwise impenetrable containment field, and continued feeding on the radioactive substance until it became a Hopping Metroid, trapping it within the Impact Crater in the process. Unable to phase through to the outside world anymore, the creature continued to feed and gestate, becoming the Metroid Prime which Samus encountered in the Phazon Infusion Chamber. Несоответствия Despite this, there are several inconsistencies that exist with the theory above, along with in-game events related to the life form known as Metroid Prime that have not been explained in official canon: * The Impact Crater on Tallon IV seemingly lacks a Phazon Core, which is the life form that is tasked with the production of Phazon until the entire planet is corrupted. It is generally believed that the Metroid Prime's insatiable hunger, a trait commonly found in all Metroids, compelled it to eat the Phazon Core. The fact that Metroid Prime can create pools of Phazon at will, along with its own log entry describing it as the source of Phazon on Tallon IV, enforce this theory; the Большой Метроид from Super Metroid has also demonstrated the capacity to rob the abilities of its devoured prey. * Metroid Prime 3 states that Leviathans die soon after they have impacted their target planet, requiring them to quickly call upon a local predator to protect the former's Phazon Core. If the Space Pirates brought the future Metroid Prime many years later, the Leviathan was undoubtedly dead by then, and should have been unable to secure a guardian into its body, unless the Metroid entered the Leviathan out of its own volition. * Although the first Metroid Prime game features Pirate computer monitors and data entries detailing events of Metroids escaping containment, they always conclude with the Metroids being recaptured and/or killed. There is no mention of any Metroid having successfully evaded recapture, or of any missing specimen. However, based on the disgruntled personalities and overall unhappiness read in personal Space Pirate logs, along with the harsh disciplinary actions reserved for bad performances, it is not unlikely that a Pirate may have intentionally refrained from reporting an escaped Metroid to his superiors. * The lack of any Phazon Metroids or Hopping Metroids on Tallon IV. The only mutated strains of the species Samus encountered on the planet were Метроид-Охотникs and Делящийся Метроидs, none of which possess strong similarities or the abilities of either of Metroid Prime's two forms. It is possible that the Phazon Metroid stage was attained by the future Leviathan Core guardian through mere chance, given Phazon's highly unpredictable qualities. * The controversial, unexplained sheer magnitude of Metroid population on Phaaze, which insinuates that the species has existed on the living planet for a very long time. Coupled with the presence of husks resembling Prime's near the Leviathan Womb in the Genesis Chamber, as well as the nearby Metroid mutants, have led some fans to believe that the final boss of the first Metroid Prime game traveled from Phaaze to Tallon IV via the Leviathan that impacted the latter planet. Giving further credit to this idea is Dark Samus, Metroid Prime's later form, referring to Phaaze as 'her' homeworld in the Pirate Lore ''Источник Обнаружен''. There is also an unused Space Pirate Data entry (''Цитадель'') found in the game's files that is written in a manner suggesting Metroids are native to the planet, though it is important to note that unused scans/log entries are generally regarded as non-canon. Ultimately, since SR388 is stated in numerous games to be the only homeworld of the Metroids, it must be assumed that Space Pirates and Dark Samus were responsible for introducing the species to Phaaze some time before the events of Corruption. The expansion of their population can be attributed to the mutated strains capable of spawning their lesser kind, such as Метроид-Наседкаs and/or other Metroid Primes evolving on Phaaze. Интервью с Майком Снитом "Metroid Prime shell was a lot of fun to model and the concept for this boss was very clearly layed out as Andrew did several different views for this design. The part that was actually more challenging was the core of the creature. The main reason the core was challenging was because there were limitations to what could do with multiple layers of transparent polygons. The core had a jelly like outer skin with a glowing brains and arteries underneath the skin. In the end I worked with the programmer who helped by giving me a couple of shaders that enabled me to work around the limitations I was running into with sorting transparent polygons." Трофеи Super Smash Bros. Brawl Метроид Прайм (Экзоскелет) [[Файл:Prime Exo Brawl.jpg|thumb|400px|Four Images showing the Exoskeleton form of Metroid Prime in Brawl.]] "The form of the Metroid Prime that Samus first encounters. It can become invulnerable to all but one of Samus's weapons at a time. The body color alternates between yellow, purple, white, and red, with the color indicating the weapon that can deal damage. After taking a certain amount of damage, the Metroid Prime exoskeleton reveals its core essence. Nintendo GameCube ''Metroid Prime'' Метроид Прайм (Ядро) [[Файл:Prime Core Brawl.jpg|thumb|400px|Four Images showing the Core Essence form of Metroid Prime in Brawl.]] "The core form of Metroid Prime after losing its exoskeleton. It can make itself invisible for a set time, which requires Samus to make a visor change. Normal hits do not have any effect on it--the Metroid Prime can eventually be defeated by using the Phazon Beam while standing in a Phazon puddle." Nintendo GameCube ''Metroid Prime'' Интересные факты *Metroid Prime's prophesied Chozo name, "The Worm", may be a reference to Wormwood from the Book of Revelation. In Revelation, Wormwood is described as a "great star" falling from the heavens, landing on Earth and poisoning a third of its waters. Also the term, Worm, has been a loathsomely used metaphor throughout the ages to generalize a malignant, and devouring force that causes rot. *When Metroid Prime's exoskeleton is hanging from the ceiling it strangely looks like a face. *The exoskeleton's head resembles the head of a Военный Пират. *The Metroid Prime's core form, along with the Делящийся Метроидs, are chronologically the first Metroids in the Metroid series to achieve complete invulnerability against their species' greatest weakness: cold temperatures (though this was an unintentional benefit acquired from mutations caused by Phazon). Years later, during the events of Metroid: Other M, the Галактическая Федерация would successfully replicate this resistance on the незамерзающие Метроиды located in the Корабль-бутылка for the bioweapon program Проект Боевые Метроиды. **Metroid Prime can become vulnerable to cold when its carapace markings switch to a white-blue coloration. At this point it can be temporarily immobilized with the Ice Spreader, and Fission Metroids will occasionally be given a weakness to the ice beam. *Disturbingly, in both forms, Prime's face looks strikingly humanoid, albeit without a mouth. Эндрю Джонс did a 1,000 self-portrait series of himself and later claimed that "my portraits are quite a departure from my metroid concept work, but I think you would be surprised that there are a few of the portraits that were the inspiration behind the final bosses in prime 1 and two." http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?p=535222&highlight=metroid#post535222 *Oddly, some of Metroid Prime's weaponry seem to insinuate a mechanical origin. In the NTSC release, this was explained in that Prime assimilated Space Pirate technology. However, this is retconned in the Trilogy and PAL releases; if its projectiles are indeed mechanical, it is unknown how Prime obtained these. *Metroid Prime in its Core form closely resembles the look of the heads of the alien creatures from the film Independence Day. Another similarity is that, like Metroid Prime, these aliens use an organic exosuit, concealing their true form. *The theme of Metroid Prime's core essence was remixed for the second phase of Гореа's battle in Metroid Prime Hunters. *When battling Metroid Prime's core form, Samus can stand on its discarded shell, completely avoiding the shockwaves. Also, there is a twig on the side of the room opposite the discarded exoskeleton. When standing on this twig, it seems as though Samus is at ground level, though the shock waves Metroid Prime uses do not affect her when standing on it. *Metroid Prime's exoskeleton resembles the final physical form of Stephen King's It. It's final physical form was that of a giant spider that resided in the sewers. They were also both purely evil alien creatures. They both assumed three distinctive key forms during the course of their cycle; humanoid, physical, and incorporeal. **Metroid Prime's forms consisted of Dark Samus, exoskeletal, and core essence. It's forms consisted that of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Spider-monster, and It's Deadlights. *Metroid Prime's core form artwork also shows three heavily mutated nuclei, also noting the resemblance between it and all variations of Larval Metroids. *The form Metroid Prime takes on after death slightly resembles a X-Ядро from Metroid Fusion. *If Metroid Prime's Exo form is defeated in Подотсек 4 when it is on the back side of the chamber, the cutscene will still depict it burrowing through the wall on the far side. *The Окно обзора will still be visible in the Забрало-Сканер even if Metroid Prime has become invisible to the Боевое Забрало. This can provide an alternative, but slightly less effective method of seeing it. Галерея Файл:Metroidprimenowatermark_fixed.jpg|Front view of Metroid Prime Файл:metroid prime rearview.jpg|Top view of Metroid Prime Файл:Metroidprimeshell2.jpg|Official artwork of Metroid Prime's first form. Файл:Prime Face Art.png|Concept Art of the creature's face. Файл:Metroidprime4.jpg|Concept Art Файл:Metroid_Prime_exo_scanpics.png|Scan images for the exoskeleton. Файл:Metroid Prime Core Essence.jpg|Official artwork of Metroid Prime's second form. Файл:Metroid Prime Face.png|A close-up of the original form's face. Файл:Metroid Prime awakens 2 Dolphin HD.jpg|Metroid Prime's first form, just before it enters the first cavern. Файл:Metroid Prime Yellow Exo.jpg|Yellow exo form Файл:Metroid Prime Purple Exo Wave Buster.jpg|Samus unleashes the Усилитель Волн on the purple exo form. Файл:Metroid prime white exo.png|White Exo form Файл:Metroid Prime Red Exo form.jpg|Red Exo form Файл:PrimeExoXray.png|Exo in Рентген-Забрало (face is visible, but not its body) Файл:Boss metroidprime2 2.jpg|Metroid Prime's true form leers at Samus in the final battle. Файл:Metroid Prime scan.png|Metroid Prime's scan in its true form. Файл:Metroid_Prime_core_scanpics.png|Scan images for the core. Файл:Metroid prime essence.png Файл:Metroid prime essence phazon beam.png|Samus unloads pure Phazon into the creature. Файл:Metroid Prime dying form.jpg|The form Metroid Prime takes on just before its death. Файл:Prime steals Phazon Suit.jpg|The creature attempts to steal Samus' Phazon Suit. Файл:Dying Prime overloads.jpg| Successful, the creature begins to destabilise. Файл:Metroid Prime Comic Exo.png|Samus vs. Metroid Prime Exo in the Metroid Prime comic. Файл:MPC21.jpg|Samus vs. Metroid Prime Core in the Metroid Prime comic. Файл:Metroid Prime (creature) rip.png|A render of the Metroid Prime from the game (no reflections added). Файл:Metroid Prime (1).jpg|Metroid Prime's exoskeleton form in Metroid Prime Pinball. Файл:Metroid Prime (2).jpg|Metroid Prime's core essence in Metroid Prime Pinball. Файл:Prime husks.png|Several husks in the Пещера Зарождения. Файл:BrawlTrophy25.jpg Файл:BrawlTrophy26.jpg См. также *Темная Самус Примечания en:Metroid Prime (creature) it:Metroid Prime (creatura) es:Metroid Prime (criatura) Категория:Метроиды Категория:Боссы Категория:Финальные боссы Категория:Фазон Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime Pinball Категория:Хранители Семени